


run into sin (do it all in the name of fun)

by huihannie (huichuu)



Series: oneshots [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jeon Wonwoo, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Pet Names, Polyamory, Praise Kink, SY's Here and Trying His Best, Sex Toys, Subspace, Top Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 04:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15856215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huichuu/pseuds/huihannie
Summary: as a general rule, junhui doesn't care much for surprises, but for wonwoo and soonyoung, he might just have to make an exception





	run into sin (do it all in the name of fun)

**Author's Note:**

> hey there, pals. it's me again, your local disaster friend, back at it again with my usual bullshit. i don't really have any explanation for why this fic was written besides the fact that it's been sitting unfinished in my drafts for almost an entire year (year and a half?) and i'm trying to clean up my fic folder. the one year anniversary of _four minutes away from a heart attack_ is on monday, and i was originally going to post this as a sequel of sorts, but i got excited and also decided that it would be better of as its own thing just because it was actually written before four min.
> 
> anyway, i hope you like it!
> 
> based on this prompt: person A (OT3) is tied up and put in lingerie and stuff by Person C so that when Person B gets home, they can have some ‘fun’

 

Soonyoung takes a step back to admire his handiwork, whistling lowly as he runs his eyes over his boyfriend’s prone form. Wonwoo looks undeniably gorgeous like this, sprawled face-down on the mattress with his ass in the air. The pretty lace panties Soonyoung bought him leaves little to the imagination, hugging him in all the right places, and the toy– _god_ , Soonyoung loves the toy. He knows from experience how infuriating it is; it’s not exceptionally large, but it’s enough to be a nuisance, and Soonyoung adores it.

 

“You’re doing well, Wonwoo.” Soonyoung pushes the panties to the side to idly drag his fingers over Wonwoo’s entrance, fidgeting with the end of the dildo. “It shouldn’t be much longer now; Junnie should be home any minute.”

 

Wonwoo whines brokenly, trembling as Soonyoung nudges the tip of the toy against his prostate. He’s drooling a little, already too fucked out to be self-conscious about the spit on his chin. Soonyoung can tell he’s on the cusp of slipping into his subspace–the softer, smaller, more vulnerable side of himself that’s willing to hand over the control he so greatly covets to someone, trusting that he’ll be loved and taken care of in the way he’s too embarrassed to ask for on a day-to-day basis.

 

“I should dress you up more often,” Soonyoung says conversationally, leaning over to press a little kiss against Wonwoo’s shoulder blade. “My pretty, pretty Wonwoo all dolled up in lace. You look so precious like this, babe. I think Junnie’ll really like it.”

 

He laughs, “Poor Junhui. He won’t know what to do with himself once he sees you. You know how much he likes pretty things. All you’ll have to do is bat your eyelashes and make those cute little sounds he likes so much, and he’ll be a goner.”

 

The only reply Soonyoung receives is in the form of a shuddering sigh. Wonwoo’s even less talkative than usual when he’s in this headspace, seldom speaking at all except to say things like his safe words and _fuck, yes, please, more_. There used to be a time when his silence was unnerving, putting Soonyoung and Junhui on edge, but they’ve been together long enough that they can now read him with ease.

 

Soonyoung gives the toy one last playful nudge before he pulls the panties back into place, patting Wonwoo consolingly on the asscheek when his boyfriend groans in protest. “I know it’s not enough, precious, but it’ll be worth it in the end, I promise.

  
His eyes flicker to where Wonwoo’s cock is straining against the flimsy fabric of his lingerie, cockring fitted snugly around its base, and a wicked thought crosses his mind. “And here, I’ll even give you a little incentive.”

 

Soonyoung leans forward and whispers in Wonwoo’s ear, “If you’re _really_ good for Junnie, I’ll blow you for as long as you like tomorrow.”

 

It takes a minute or two for the words to sink in, and Soonyoung has to fight back a smile at the surprise that spreads across Wonwoo’s face. “Really?” Wonwoo rasps once he’s found his voice. “You hate cockwarming.”

 

“Hate’s a strong word,” Soonyoung shrugs, smiling serenely. “Cockwarming isn’t my favorite thing to do, but I _do_ love making you feel good sooo…”

 

Wonwoo huffs a laugh, “That was lame, even for you.”

 

Soonyoung winks, “You know it.” He reaches over to grab a silky ribbon off the nightstand, brandishing it playfully. “Now roll over. We can work out the nitty, gritty details later; we still have work to do.”

* * *

Junhui barely has enough time to shut the front door before he’s being slammed against it, and he gasps as his hands are pinned tightly at his sides and a thigh works its way between his legs. Soft lips press hungrily against his own, stealing his breath away and leaving him dazed. 

 

“Welcome home, Junnie!” Soonyoung exclaims once they’ve pulled apart, giggling quietly at the bemused expression on his boyfriend’s face. “What took you so long? I was waiting for you.”

 

“I–uh–missed the bus.” Junhui stumbles over his words, the syllables suddenly clunky and foreign on his tongue. “Had to walk home.”

 

It’s difficult to concentrate when Soonyoung’s pressed up against him like this, especially when it’s so out of character for him. Usually, Junhui or their other boyfriend is the one to initiate this kind of thing. Soonyoung’s not a prude by any means, but his libido is nowhere near as high as either of his partners.

 

“That’s such a you thing to do,” Soonyoung laughs, eyes curving up happily. “I worry about you sometimes, Wen Junhui. How you get anything done without me or Won to help you is a mystery.”

 

He lets out another delighted giggle, and Junhui’s taken aback by just how _beautiful_ he is. Even after all this time, Junhui still can’t help but be amazed by his boyfriend’s good looks. He’s breathtaking–from the adorable roundness of his face to his brightest smile, Soonyoung’s easily one of the prettiest people he’s ever met.

 

Not that Junhui would ever tell him that, of course. He _does_ have a reputation to uphold. Besides, if there’s one thing he’s learned about Kwon Soonyoung, it’s that he’s not one for compliments. He’ll accept them, sure, but the slight discomfort in his eyes and most subtle waver in his voice gives him away. Soonyoung’s one of the most genuinely modest, down-to-earth people Junhui knows, and even the most offhanded remarks are enough to make him flustered. Soonyoung would much rather have constructive criticism or any kind of feedback that he can grow from, something he can use to push himself to become the best version of himself, rather than praise.

 

(And really, when it comes down to it, as much as Junhui likes seeing Soonyoung squirm, he isn’t cruel. He’s not particularly big on going out of his way to embarrass his boyfriend or make him uncomfortable. Their other boyfriend, on the other hand, well, _he’s_ a different story)

 

Junhui had been hesitant to let someone else into his and Soonyoung’s relationship at first, even if that person just so happened to be Soonyoung’s best friend, but Junhui’s quickly found that dating Jeon Wonwoo is one of the best decisions he’s ever made. Junhui absolutely _adores_ Wonwoo. Quiet, introverted Wonwoo who can talk for hours about things that interest him. Soft, precious Wonwoo who’s a secret romantic at heart. Snarky, sarcastic Wonwoo who teases his boyfriends relentlessly just to get a reaction and– _wait._

 

“Where’s Wonwoo?” asks Junhui, ducking his head to mouth at Soonyoung’s jaw. “I know he’s home. His phone’s on the counter.”

 

Soonyoung whimpers, “I don’t know. I think he’s s-studying.”

 

Junhui tuts and shakes his head, “I have a hard time believing that since I know for a fact Won took his last exam yesterday.” He kisses the side of Soonyoung’s neck, nipping lightly at a fading hickey. “Tell the truth, Soonie.”

 

Soonyoung moans pathetically, and his grip on Junhui’s wrists goes slack. Junhui uses the momentary distraction to swap their positions, making his poor boyfriend cry out as Junhui pins _him_ against the door. It’s an underhanded move, one that’ll probably come back to bite him in the ass later, but Junhui can’t be bothered to care too terribly much.

 

“Soonyoung,” Junhui coos sweetly. “You still haven’t answered my question.”

 

He squeezes Soonyoung’s wrists in warning, not hard enough to hurt but just enough to be unpleasant. It makes Soonyoung shiver, sensitive to both the sensation and the promise in Junhui’s voice.

 

“The bedroom!” Soonyoung blurts out, just the faintest hint of a whine in his voice. “He’s in the bedroom. We…We have a surprise for you.”

 

“Thank you, Soonie.”

 

Soonyoung nods in response, nervously licking his lips and averting his gaze. His face is flushed, the pink contrasting prettily with his tan skin. It’s precious, and Junhui feels a surge of unmistakeable fondness. He lets go of Soonyoung’s wrists to cradle his face and kiss him gently. Soonyoung makes a pleased noise and returns the gesture enthusiastically, fingers coming up to grasp at his shirt.

 

Junhui kisses him until they’re both breathless and panting, smirking at how disoriented Soonyoung is afterward. He loves how easy it is to get him hot and bothered; even the slightest of touches in the right places is enough to get Soonyoung riled up, eager to please and even more eager to _be_ pleased. It’s unbelievably endearing, not unlike Soonyoung himself.

 

“A surprise, huh?” Junhui says, brushing Soonyoung’s fringe from his face. “We better get a move on, then. You know how grumpy Wonwoo gets when we make him wait for too long.”

 

He steps back to give Soonyoung some space before slipping his boyfriend’s smaller hand into his larger one, threading their fingers together. “Lead the way.”

* * *

The sound Junhui makes the moment he lays eyes on Wonwoo is absolutely ridiculous, but he can’t bring himself to care. Not now, probably not ever, because the only thing he can focus on is _Wonwoo, Wonwoo, Wonwoo_. Soonyoung stifles a laugh behind him as Junhui stares transfixed at the absolute _masterpiece_ before him.  
****

 

“Do you like your surprise?” asks Soonyoung, nudging Junhui closer to the bed. He presses up behind him, wrapping his arms around Junhui’s waist. “I put it together just for you.”

 

“Just for me?” Junhui echoes, sounding a little lost.

 

Wonwoo’s bound and naked, save for the cutest pair of white panties Junhui’s _ever seen in his goddamn life_. The lace clings to Wonwoo like a second skin, resting on his hips like they were made especially for him. They do nothing to conceal Wonwoo’s modesty; his cock strains against them, and the thin material makes it painfully clear just how _wet_ he’s getting. Soonyoung’s got him lying flat on his back, wrists bound together in front of him with a white ribbon and tied off in a cute little bow, and just the sight of him alone is enough to make Junhui ache with want.

 

The real icing on the cake, though, is the smattering of hickeys decorating Wonwoo’s neck, the bruised skin still pink and irritated from when Soonyoung had gotten a little too rough. One of Junhui's favorite things about him is that he never half-asses a job; Soonyoung puts his all into everything he does, and fucking their boyfriend is no exception to the rule.

 

“All for you,” Soonyoung confirms. “You’ve been working so hard lately; Wonwoo and I figured you deserved a reward.”

 

He sounds far too smug for someone who’d been a quivering mess just seconds before, and Junhui has half a mind to kiss him stupid until he’s begging for it, but he doesn’t. He likes to think he has at least a _little_ self-control.

 

“Just for tonight, you get Wonwoo all to yourself.”

 

“But what about you, Soonyoung?”

 

Soonyoung chuckles and shakes his head fondly. “Hear that, Won? Our Junnie is as selfless as always. Don’t worry about me. I’m _more_ than content to just watch.”

  
He lets out a yelp of surprise when Junhui suddenly turns around to kiss him, slow and languid, before pulling back to smile at him sweetly. “Thank you, Soonyoungie. I love it.”

 

“You’re welcome.” Soonyoung slips out of his embrace and retreats to the foot of the bed. “I’m not the one you should be thanking though.”

 

A sly smile spreads across Junhui’s face. “Oh, don’t worry. I’ll make sure to show Wonwoo-yah just how much I appreciate him.”

 

He reaches down to stroke Wonwoo’s cheek, lightly tracing the curve of his jaw. The movement is agonizingly slow, and Junhui chuckles at the way Wonwoo exhales shakily, his lips parted just the tiniest bit. He’s trembling with the effort to stay put, to be _good_ like Soonyoung told him to, and it’s so cute that Junhui can’t help but smile.

 

“You’re so tense, Wonwoo-yah,” Junhui coos. “It’s just me, baby. Relax.”

 

He leans forward to kiss Wonwoo on the lips, hand moving to caress his cheek. Wonwoo sighs happily and relaxes underneath him, the familiarity of the action lessening the tension gathering in his slight frame.

 

“There you go,” Junhui praises. “You’re doing so good for me already.”

 

He pauses to get undressed, unbuttoning his rumpled dress shirt and abandoning it on the floor along with the rest of his clothes, before joining Wonwoo on the bed. Junhui doesn’t bother wasting any time; he immediately settles between his boyfriend’s legs and grinds his half-hard cock against the curve of Wonwoo’s ass, groaning quietly at the sensation of lace brushing against him.

Wonwoo lets out a stuttering gasp and arches off the bed, “ _Junnie.”_

 

“Shhh,” he soothes. “I know, I’m here. Tell me what you want, and I’ll give it to you.”

 

“W-Want you.”

 

Junhui hums softly, “You’re going to have be more specific than that.” He plays with the hem of Wonwoo’s panties before tugging them down just enough to free his cock. “Do you want me to make love to you? We could do that.”

 

He slides further down the bed, shifting so his face is level with Wonwoo’s crotch. Junhui smirks at the way his boyfriend’s breath hitches and without warning, licks a teasing stripe up Wonwoo’s cock.

 

“Or better yet,” Junhui murmurs as he pulls back, his voice a low drawl, “I could ride you. Would you like that?”

 

Soonyoung makes a strangled sound from the foot of the bed. “Oh, for _fuck’s sake_.” He mutters something unintelligible under his breath and shoves his hand down his shorts. “You’re the _worst_.”

 

“I bet you would,” Junhui continues, paying Soonyoung no mind. “It’s been a while. You’ve been quite the pillow princess lately, hm?”

 

Wonwoo exhales shakily and wets his bottom lip, “Jun, please.” He lets out a hiccupy little sob, squirming helplessly in place as Junhui continues to tease him. “I don’t–I can’t–“

 

“You can’t what, Wonwoo? Do you want to fuck or be fucked? It’s your decision, babe.” There’s a sharp edge to Junhui’s voice, a hint of impatience that belies his seemingly collected demeanor. “We don’t have all day. You know I hate wasting time.”

 

Even though the delivery is harsh, there isn’t any true force behind it. This uncharacteristically demanding persona of Junhui’s is all just part of the game, a little something to keep Wonwoo on his toes–and it _works_. Wonwoo visibly scrambles, too overwhelmed by the onslaught of sensations to think clearly. He flounders under Junhui’s scrutiny, whimpering softly and looking toward Soonyoung for guidance.

 

“What?” Soonyoung says, catching Wonwoo’s gaze. “Why are you looking at me? I have nothing to do with this.”

 

“Poor Wonwoo doesn’t know what he wants,” Junhui chuckles as he straightens up, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. “You might just have to decide for him.”

 

“Oh, it’s up to me?” A sly smile spreads across Soonyoung’s face, his eyes dancing with delight. “Well, you already know my answer then. That ass of yours is mine, Jun.”

 

His smile turns into a smirk, “Anyway, I think you’ll be pleasantly surprised if you do decide to fuck him. Isn’t that right, babe?”

 

Soonyoung directs the question toward Wonwoo, pointedly looking in between his legs with a bit of a leer. Wonwoo whines, cheeks burning as he tries to close his legs self-consciously. He can’t, of course, not with Junhui still sitting between them, but he tries anyway and it’s cute.

 

“I _do_ like surprises,” Junhui says conversationally. He hooks his fingers in the panties and pulls them down without warning, making his poor boyfriend yelp with surprise. “ _Motherfucker.”_

 

Junhui’s face lights up like he’s just won the lottery at the sight of the toy. He nudges it with the tip of his finger, pressing it deeper into Wonwoo, eliciting a full-bodied shudder and the most pathetic little mewl he’s ever heard. It’s a lovely sound, one that goes straight to Junhui’s cock, and he decides that he _has_ to hear it again.

 

He scoots back a little bit, sliding down Wonwoo’s body so that his face is level with his boyfriend’s cock. Wonwoo’s dick strains against the cockring, flushed and wet with precome. Even the slightest bit of stimulation has Wonwoo sobbing, voice cracking as he pleads for _something, anything, please Junnie, please_.

 

Junhui ignores him for now, instead choosing to nuzzle his face against Wonwoo’s inner thigh. He nips and kisses at the pale skin lovingly, murmuring sweet nothings that directly contradict with the absolute _filthiness_ of his actions. He toys with the dildo, rhythmically pumping it in and out of Wonwoo’s hole just to see what kind of sounds he can draw out of him.

 

“Jun, Juu _un–“_ Wonwoo babbles, the words slurring together as he starts to lose coherency. “I _can’t_ –Need you, _please.”_

 

He breaks off into a feeble cry, and Junhui has to hold down his hips to keep him from bucking. Faintly, Junhui registers Soonyoung echoing the sound, his voice equally as broken and desperate, and Junhui knows that he’s beyond just jerking himself off. From what he can see in his peripheral, Soonyoung’s fully naked now and fucking himself on his fingers, biting down on his lip to keep himself from being too loud. _Cute._

 

Junhui continues to tease Wonwoo relentlessly, moving on from his thighs to his cock. He takes Wonwoo’s dick in his mouth and deep-throats him with ease, swallowing around him like a champ before sliding back up and doing it all over again, timing each motion with each thrust of the dildo. It’s not until actual tears begin to well up in Wonwoo’s eyes that Junhui finally relents, pulling out the toy and tosses it aside.

 

“What’s your color, Wonu-yah?” he asks, sitting back on his heels.

 

Wonwoo blinks slowly. He’s not entirely there, head still reeling at the onslaught of sensation, only for it to completely disappear without warning, but he manages. “No,” he croaks. “I’m green. Just want you t' fuck me.”

 

Junhui can’t help but laugh at that, eyes curving up happily, and he leans over to kiss Wonwoo. “Don’t worry, babe. That’s definitely on the agenda. Just wanted to make sure you were good to go.”

 

“‘course ‘m good to go,” Wonwoo mumbles as Junhui repositions himself, lining up with his entrance. “Been good t’ go _forev_ –“

 

His voice catches in his throat when Junhui pushes in, and he trembles as his boyfriend slides in as deep as he can go. Junhui chuckles breathlessly at his reaction and experimentally rolls his hips, holding Wonwoo’s hips down as he spasms.

  
“You feel so good, baby,” Junhui praises. He slides out, stopping just before he’s pulled out completely, before forcefully slamming back in. “You look so pretty like this.”

 

The feeling of Junhui’s cock against his prostate has Wonwoo keening, and he wraps his legs tight around Junhui’s waist and pulls him in deeper. Wonwoo’s cock is leaking liberally onto his stomach, even wetter than before, and Junhui wraps his fingers around it, stroking Wonwoo in time with each thrust.

 

(Soonyoung makes a strangled sound in the back of his throat, torn halfway between a whimper and a sob. While Junhui has been busy with Wonwoo, he’s moved to the other side of the bed. He’s leaning against the headboard now with his hand between his legs, working three fingers into himself and spreading them wide. It’s absolutely precious, and Junhui makes a mental note to show Soonyoung just how much he liked it later)

 

Junhui knows that he probably shouldn’t draw this out. He and Soonyoung have been edging him for the better part of the hour, and he’s taken everything they’ve given him so well without so much as a complaint. It’s not like Junhui’s doing all that great himself. He’s done a fairly decent job of ignoring his own arousal up until this point, but now that his dick’s finally wet, he’s suddenly painfully aware of how hard he is. With that in mind, he stops playing around and fucks Wonwoo the way he likes it–fast, hard, and dirty.

 

Already, Wonwoo’s past the point of any words. All he can do is grunt and groan as Junhui pounds into him unforgivingly, making sure to hit his prostate dead-on with each pump of his hips. The stimulation on his cock probably isn’t helping; he cries out when Junhui dips the tip of his finger into his slit, mouth falling open and his body spasming almost violently at the feeling.

 

Junhui waits until the last possible moment to let Wonwoo come. He knows Wonwoo’s tells and watches for them–the veins in his neck, the subtle clench of his jaw, the way his stomach clenches tight–before he’s clumsily unfastening the cockring that’s kept his poor, poor boyfriend on the edge for so long. The moment it’s off, Wonwoo’s done for, body arching off the bed as he spills all over himself with a broken wail. Just the visual of it is enough to make Junhui come as well, riding out his orgasm the best he can buried deep in his boyfriend.

 

“Look at you,” Junhui coos, panting as he pulls out. “You’ve made such a mess of yourself, sweetheart.”

 

Wonwoo mewls weakly, still riding out the aftershocks of his own orgasm. He looks absolutely fucked out, his expression dazed and his body trembling from the overstimulation. There’s a glassiness in his eyes that tells Junhui that’s he slipped into that quieter, more vulnerable headspace of his that he often gets into when they do more intense scenes like this.

 

“Come here, Wonu-yah,” Junhui says, ignoring his own lightheadedness in favor of taking care of his boyfriend. “I want to hold you.”

 

He helps Wonwoo up, fighting off a fond smile at the way Wonwoo struggles to get his limbs to cooperate properly, just as shaky and uncoordinated as a newborn deer. It takes a little effort, but Junhui manages to pull Wonwoo into his lap, his back flush against Junhui’s chest and Junhui’s arms wrapped around his middle.

 

“Did I do good?” Wonwoo mumbles. "You liked your surprise?"

 

“Very good, baby.” Junhui agrees easily. “So pretty and patient for me.” Wonwoo sighs and nuzzles against him affectionately. “I loved it.”

 

“Soonyoungie’s good too?”

 

Junhui glances over at Soonyoung, who’s flushed and very pointedly not meeting his eyes as he wipes cum off his chin with his hand (on his _chin_ of all places–Junhui has a _lot_ of questions and will most _definitely_ be asking Soonyoung about _that_ later), and has to fight back a peal of laughter bubbling up in his chest. The corners of his lips twitch instead, and he has to drop a kiss in Wonwoo’s hair to hide his smile. “You’re both good. My good boys.”

 

Junhui gently nudges Wonwoo’s head in Soonyoung’s general direction. “Look at what you did to Soonyoungie. Poor baby came all over himself.”

 

 _That_ definitely gets a rise out of Soonyoung. “Shut up, Jun! Not a word, okay?”

 

Wonwoo hums softly, staring at Soonyoung with hooded eyes. “Don’ worry, Soonie. You look pretty, even with your own cum on your face.”

 

“ _Wonwoo!”_ Soonyoung lets out an indignant squawk, face burning even he frantically tries to clean himself up. “See if I ever do anything nice for either of you ever again if this is how you pay me back.”

 

Despite all of his pouting, Soonyoung doesn’t protest when Wonwoo crawls in his lap and demands cuddles while Junhui leaves to get a wet rag to clean them all up. And if Junhui just so happens to catch Soonyoung tenderly cupping Wonwoo’s face and kissing him like his life depends on it when he gets back?

 

Well, he doesn’t call him out on that either. There’ll be plenty of time for that later.

**Author's Note:**

> poor soonyoung's just trying his best like he can't help that his bfs are hot y is everyone trying to roast him lmao 
> 
>  
> 
> sidenote: i have a question: do my smut scenes ever feel very repetitive or stale to you guys? i feel like they highkey are. i do try my best to keep things fresh–which is difficult bc i know i'm super predictable and formulaic in terms of structure (and also kinks omg afhdkqwefds) and just bad at writing smut in general–but does anyone have any advice on how to combat that? i don't want to bore you :((((


End file.
